


If He Has It All, Share It With Him

by zitface



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitface/pseuds/zitface
Summary: Secret santa gift for submilitarizedsubconscious, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees & Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Kudos: 51





	If He Has It All, Share It With Him

"What do you think, Munkustrap?" Mistoffelees whinged, for the fourth time that night, as he strode along a clothesline. "What do you get the cat who has everything?"

"Another cheap pair of fleece socks," Munkustrap purred, snatching a pair of socks off the clothesline as they walked along the alley. Mister Mistoffelees had to hop over his precarious perch so that Munkustrap's hand didn't knock him down, and he flicked a black ear in irritation.

"I suppose that's easy enough for you. Being brothers, not having to try is the fun part. I love him, you know," Mistoffelees remarked, stiffening his tail as a breeze wobbled the line as he leapt to another one.

"We all know, Mistoffelees. They key to the perfect first Christmas, however," Munkustrap said as he swept Mistoffelees off the clothesline. "Is to keep in mind that it is the first Christmas you spend as a pair, not that it's the first Christmas he gets a gift. He gets those every year. All year, actually."

"So you just don't bother trying to get a good gift for Bombalurina and Demeter? They're your girlfriends- a cat like you would think they deserved the most, right?" Mistoffelees ruffled chest fur bristled with suppressed offense on the ladies part, though his tone remained inquisitive and kind.

"Oh, everlasting cat, no, I put a lot of thought into their gifts. And hey. Bombalurina is my girlfriend, yes, but Demeter is Bombalurina's girlfriend. She's my best friend and I love her, but nobody can love her like Bombalurina," Munkustrap said, tossing the socks from hand to hand with a warm smile. _Was he blushing, Mistoffelees wondered?_

"So…." Mistoffelees flushed and looked nervously at Munkustrap as they approached the junkyard. "Do you think he likes magic?"

"He certainly doesn't hate it, 'Magical Mister Mistoffelees'," Munkustrap said kindly, with a knowing smile. That eased Mistoffelees' anxiety some. Munk was right.

~☆---------------------------------‐------------------------------------------☆~

".....this certainly is a sexy calendar, Tugger," Mistoffelees said, his white face bright red as he thumbed through it. He jumped as something large and heavy fell from a bulging page that had Tugger in less clothing than he normally wore. That's a feat to be reckoned with, Misto purred to himself.

"Not just sexy, love, but valuable," the Rum Tum Tugger purred, lifting up a hefty class ring that clearly belonged to his owner. Mistoffelees perked his whiskers at a green stone that matched his eyes, gently taking it from Tugger's outstretched hand. It didn't fit him at all, but Mistoffelees felt warm and euphoric over a beautiful, risky gift such as the lump of brass and stone in his palm.

Tugger let himself fly backwards as Mistoffelees threw himself into the large cat's arms, hugging and nuzzling him with a vengeance. Tugger laughed and hugged him close. "You really liked the Tugger on page October, huh?"

"You really needed a bigger maple leaf."

"They simply don't make maple leaves big enough, my dear. Now tell me, whatcha get me, whatcha get me?"

Mistoffelees sat straight up, scrambling to de-straddle his boyfriend as he reached for the same mug he had flounced around with before he saved their patriarch the year before. _He really kept that in his den?_

Tugger squirmed out from underneath Mistoffelees and grabbed the mug for him, holding it out with eyes the size of summer peaches. Mistoffelees rubbed his hands together briskly, generating a queer magical dust that shimmered and flowed like silk as he blew excess off his palms. To Tugger's surprise, Misto did not reach into the mug, but instead rose to his feet, launching into a few truly magnificent conjuring turns, shimmering luxe dust shedding off of him.

Was it necessary? The dust like a shedding male stripper, no, but hands free magic was new to Mister Mistoffelees. He needed to work up as big of a "charge" as he could. Of course, he could have sat there generating enough luxe dust to charge his magic through rather than using himself as a one cat power beacon, but the conjuring turns were more impressive.

The Rum Tum Tugger thought so too. Each time a turn brought them back to face each other for a split second, Mistoffelees peeked at his face; it was bright and entranced and aglow with adoration. Tugger sat on his knees, clutching the mug to his chest as he watched the love of his life dance before him.

After a good number of conjuring turns, Mister Mistoffelees let himself slow to a stop, sliding like silk into a magical pose, one arm raised above his head, the other crossed over his chest, cocked at the elbow to point a hand skyward. Tugger saw an imperceptible shiver work through his muscles, and that shiver turned to strain, as if he were lifting something heavy.

Mister Mistoffelees shifted his feet to a much wider stance so abruptly, Tugger sat straight up, and a luxurious, soft cloth began to drag itself from the mug in his hands. It took a matter of seconds, but for Mistoffelees, under the strain of exertion, it felt like hours. Thankfully, the minute the silken scarf had left the mug, Tugger dropped it and grabbed the cloth, relieving Mistoffelees and allowing him to let his magic dissipate. No more glittering substance, gone, as if swept away by wind, except for the traces that had settled on his and Tugger's fur.

Mister Mistoffelees sank to his knees, red faced and tired, and he leaned against Tugger, who was admiring the gaily patterned scarf. "It's a leg scarf! Did you make this? For me? You knew I was needing a new one! Phenomenal!"

"From nothing but dust and air, Tugger," Mister Mistoffelees purred sleepily. He nuzzled into the larger cat's mane. "Stroke it between your hands, use your palms to warm it, dear."

The Rum Tum Tugger did as he was told for the first time in his life, and when elegant, flowery script appeared in golden embroidery, Tugger's lips parted in shock. Mistoffelees smiled. "If I ever need to tell you something and I can't do it myself, it will grow cold around your leg. Warm it, and my message appears. Neat trick, hm?"

"Yeah," Tugger said, completely distracted by what the scarf had said for him. He rested his chin on Mister Mistoffelees head and whispered to his sleepy mate, "Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't."

Tugger dropped the scarf and pulled his tired mate into a gentle, but fervent kiss. As the scarf hit the floor, the embroidery unravelled and disappeared, but if someone had looked in just then, they may have been able to make it out before it was gone.

_"Lover mine, move in with me?"_


End file.
